Meet the Cullens
by lizzyclaire
Summary: At least one thing was clear; one of us wasn't going to make it out alive. I was going to make sure it was me, though that can be very hard to do when the other person is Stefan.  Whial on the run, Elana and Stefan run in to some not so welcoming company.
1. only the begining

At least one thing was clear; one of us wasn't going to make it out alive. I was going to make sure it was me, though that can be very hard to do when the other person is Stefan.

He is always so eager to die for me, though I return the feeling entirely.

I was hiding behind a tree just a few yards away from him, while four other vampires (?) were holding him down. One with HUGE muscles and curly black hair was holding him in a kneeling position by his shoulders. Another male was holding his arms out to the side; he had curly golden hair and scratches all over his body. Just looking at him frightened me; he looked like he could do some serious damage. The one holding his head to the side had long golden hair and looked like she could be the beat up one's twin. Standing next to him was a little girl with short black hair. I would use her.

Moving as fast as I could I ran up to her and grabbed her, taking a few steps back after that. Both wrists in my right hand, I held her head the way they held Stefan's in the other. Every one was suddenly full of stress and fear, Stefan and me shaking, and every one else frozen like statues.

I absolutely hated what I had to do next. "Let him go or the girl dies. "I hissed. Nobody moved. I jerked her head more to the side as if fore infancies and they slowly let him go. I motioned with my eyes for him to move away from them, and he did.

I let the girl go and in the next second I was in Stefan's embrace. Our joy was short lived though; too soon he let me go and turned to face the others, me protectively behind him. We both apparently agreed that we couldn't out run them. They were too fast.

You run, I'll hold them off." Stefan whispered to me, so low I could hardly hear.

"No dice. How about the other way around?" He didn't get his chance to refuse like I knew he would. Suddenly I felt cold hands like shackles around my wrists, and another pair holding my face to the side. I gasped then gave a short scream of exasperation. I was pushed in to a kneeling position like Stefan had been so it would be hard to get back up, especially with no hands.

Stefan spun around and immediately tackled the one holding my head. I managed to stand up and kicked the one behind me hard, in what felt like the stomach. They released me, and I quickly grabbed Stefan off the red head he was attacking. We both made a run for it but were stopped when something warm, fury, and three times my size tackled me to the ground. I looked down to see two huge paws on my chest. I heard loud growling and looked up to see a giant wolf head, teeth exposed in my face.


	2. doomed

Hey peoples! Sorry I forgot to put an author's note (Witch most people usually do) in the first chapter. I know it was a very short chapter and I'm sorry for that. I was just writing it and all of a sudden I decided, hey, this is a pretty good cliff hanger if I do say so myself.

Anyways, this is my very first FF story, so if it's not that good, cut me some slack. (Though if it turns out to be totally awesome then make sure you review and let me know )

Please review, it would mean a lot to me especially considering this is my first story. It doesn't even have to be totally awesome like I mentioned in the parentheses, as long as you review. (Yes I am trying to use a guilt trip, but more importantly… is it working?)

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or twilight (though I am working on it)

I was too shocked to move fore a second, this was un-natural. There was no way a wolf could get this big, and why would it be protecting… what ever those things attacking us were.

Thankfully, Stefan didn't freeze. The wolf rocked slightly as Stefan jumped on its back. I used that to slide its paws off my chest (that actually really hurt). I heard Stefan hiss, and I looked up in time to see him sink his fangs in to the wolf's neck. **FANGS! **I had totally forgotten about them! They were probably my most useful weapon at this point.

I flipped over on to my side and began quickly studying the veins on the wolf's wrist. They had to be similar to a human's, right? I sunk my teeth in to the biggest vein I could find and started feeding.

I heard a female voice scream "No Jake!" then I felt cold hands yank me up by my shoulders. Before I even knew what was happening the hands moved to my wrist and a foot was placed on my side. I felt a tug, and I screamed as my right shoulder got dislocated. I fell to my knees and clutched my shoulder, still screaming.

I saw three of them pry Stefan of the wolf. He got thrown to the ground, and landed on his back, hard. I ran over to him and helped him up; we then stood back to back, watching.

We started just watching them, studying them. I could tell that both of our hopes of escape were low, but we had to do all we could. I decided to try and probe their minds. I didn't get too much from the first few except for threats and battle strategies. But when I got to the one with red, almost bronze hair, I actually found something useful. "Stefan." I whispered. "See the one with the red hair? Whenever I read his mind I can hear everyone else's as well."

"Elena, I thought you agreed with me that everyone's thoughts are privet." He said in a somewhat disappointed tone.

"Do you want to make it out of here or not?" I hardly ever snap at Stefan, but all the stress and fear was killing me. "We need to know stuff like this. Stuff like how I can't read the one with long dark hair's mind." My heart sank at the next piece of information I got. "And how the wolf's reinforcements are almost here."

As if on cue four more wolves showed up, all only a little bit smaller than the first one. "We're screwed; all of the wolves' minds are connected. They can coordinate."

They were closing in on us now, we pressed closer to each other. This was it, it was all over.

Okay I want to get up to at least 5 reviews total before I update the next chapter.


	3. Authors Note

K guys, I know it's been 4-ever since I've updated and trust me, I would if I could. I've already written about half of the next chapter, but currently my dad has my laptop and one of the stories on there is this one.

I already don't get to update hardly at all during school and I'm only at the house with a computer every other weekend, so it takes me forever to do anything, but really, I'm working on it.

I'll try to write again soon,

Lizzyclaire ^,^


End file.
